DNAngel: The Second Season
by Brekke1414
Summary: Three months after Dark and Krad are sealed inside the Black Wings something causes the seal to break releasing Dark and Krad back to Daisuke and Satoshi.  What caused this and how is the new foreign exchange student involved...  First Fic, R
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ok this is my first fic I've ever done so please be nice, flames are accepted as constructive criticism though so if you don't want your flames taken as constructive criticism, take them somewhere else. Alright bear with the first chapter; it'll get interesting I promise.

Nikki: HEY!! How come I'm not in this chapter?!

Author: Don't worry you're in the next one and all the rest

Nikki: I better be…

Author: Calm down

Nikki: Why should I?

Author: Now why the hell am I arguing with myself…

Nikki: 'Cause you feel like it.

Author: Ah, Touché

Iruka-Sensei: Get your own damn line! (Had to do it for a friend and all Naruto Abridged fans out there)

Oh… right… that disclaimer stuff…

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of the characters except Nikki and Erika (they'll come in later chapters) my own characters

Chapter 1:  
Reawakening

Hikari Satoshi, walking through the museum he now owned, felt a strange disturbance from the basement. 'That's where the Black Wings are' Satoshi thought with a tinge of worry. He started down towards the Black Wings as the disturbance grew stronger. Now that tinge of worry was full blown fright as he saw the Black Wings _struggling _against its seal, the seal that was Dark and Krad. Satoshi warily approached the Black Wings, inspecting it, to see what was wrong. He circled the statue, and noticed something he's never noticed on the Black Wings before. It was a small niche on the forehead of the statue; it looked like it held a gem, a gem that wasn't there with a crack running straight through the niche.

"I must tell Niwa." Satoshi ran quickly from the museum and to the tram that ran from the northern end of town to the southern.

Now Satoshi being adopted into the rich Hiwatari family had never been on such a thing, nor so close compacted that you're touching everyone around you, he found it disgusting and promptly pulled out a tissue to cover his mouth.

Relief overtook him as he reached his destination and quickly got off of the unsanitary tram.

He began a sprint towards the Niwa household. He ran into many people in his mad dash mumbling swift apologies and kept on his way. He reached the Niwa house and came to a skidding stop nearly running him into the door. He knocked and was greeted by an enthusiastic voice…

"Hiwatari-san! What a pleasure! Come in!" Emiko said excitedly.

"Miss Niwa it's the Black Wings." Satoshi quickly got to the point.

Emiko's smile evaporated and her expression became serious.

"What happened with the Black Wings?" Emiko began, escorting Satoshi to the living room where Daiki, Daisuke, and Kosuke all sat patiently after hearing the exchange at the door.

"I felt a disturbance so I went to check it out, when I saw the Black Wings it was struggling against the seal, Dark and Krad," Daisuke's face fell at the mention to Dark, even with Riku he still missed him, Dark was like a brother to him. Satoshi continued his explanation, "Inspecting it I noticed something I never had before… there was a niche on the forehead with a crack running through it, it looked like it held a gem. The gem is missing. I believe that is what is causing the disturbance. The seal could break at any point causing Dark and Krad to come back and the earthquakes to begin again. We have to find the missing piece before the disaster that was prevented before comes again." He finished, noting how silent everyone had become he spoke up again trying to receive a response.

"I've detected a very faint power in the west, very far I believe due to how faint it is, but it's becoming stronger, it's coming closer." Ah, Satoshi thought, that got to them.

"You believe this is the missing piece to the Black Wings?" Emiko simply asked.

"Yes I do," Satoshi stated, "For me to sense it from so far it must be."

"Alright, inform me when it arrives we will prepare for Dark's return." Emiko said with a glint in her eyes.

"…Prepare?..." Satoshi questioned as he walked down the street receiving cold glances from the people he ran into on the way over.

_A few hours later_

The television reporter came on with a special report.

"A note has just arrived at the art museum from the Phantom Thief Dark! This is the first time Dark has appeared in 3 months, since the incident involving the Black Wings. Will he succeed in stealing the _Victory of the Heavens _or with some strange twist of events cause the police to win this time? Or perhaps he may even not show up, tune in at midnight tonight to find out."

"Hmph, prepare…" Satoshi mused to himself in his office.

**Satoshi-sama, you should have prepared as well you are not as strong as you think, you cannot resist me.**

"Krad…" Satoshi was never one to jump but the familiar voice inside his head sent a shiver down his spine and he leaped in his chair. He calmed himself enough to speak.

_I don't suppose you know what it was that made the gem from the black wings disappear_

**Ah, but Satoshi-sama, what fun would it be if I told you what happened to the Black Wings nearly 9 years ago while I was waiting for you to turn 14, that's the only clue you'll get from me Satoshi-sama, good luck…**

_Krad! KRAD!!! Damn you…_

"Dark!" Emiko yelled up to her son's room in a singsong voice, "Enough catching up, you have a job to do!" She finished losing her singsong touch.

Daisuke came happily bounding down the stairs and as he reached the bottom he transformed into Dark, all ready for his theft.

EEEEK!!! I'm so excited!! Please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: From now on my OC character will be the narrator to this; I'll say when I switch POV to show what else is going on at the time. I've based this character on myself, and actually it's my 14th birthday today as I'm writing this I even took the name from my own, so this is basically me putting myself into the story. Fun!

English

Japanese

Chapter 2:

Curiosity Killed the Cat, But Not Nikki

My name is Kuroki Nikki. Three days from now it'll be my 14th birthday and I'm traveling to Japan after spending all my life since I was 6 in the US. I'm spending two months in Japan in honor or my 14th birthday. My birthday is during the school year so my teacher did a favor for me and put me on the exchange program. I'll be attending a school in Japan all the while I'm there. A little town called Azumono or something like that…

I was sitting on the plane, it was a long flight and I was bored, I was digging through my carry-on bag looking for something to do. I pulled out a necklace I was planning on wearing when I got off the plane and it brought back an interesting memory from when I had last been in Japan…

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the museum hall looking for my parents, I had run off without them and they were probably worried, but I was 5, I didn't know that. _

_I came across a stairwell leading to the basement that had a rope across it with a sign that said "Do Not Enter" Once again, I was 5, and I didn't read often. Curiosity got the better of my 5 year old self and I ducked under the rope and headed down the stairs. What I found was worth coming down. It was a statue, a big statue with its back seemingly ripped off. It was broken, that's why it was down here. Then a glimmer in the dark caught my eye. A gem, a small gem embedded in the forehead of the statue. It was more beautiful than any jewel my mother had ever worn, it looked like a diamond but it was tinted black. Curiosity once again won over and I was stumbling up the statue. _

_I began to pry to jewel from its hold but I wasn't strong enough, I cannot stress enough, I was 5, people! I slid down the side of the statue and found a shattered piece of the statue on the ground. Picking it up, I climbed back to the top of the statue and began to hit the stone surrounding the gem (smart for a kid, I know). I brought the piece down for one final hit and the gem flew out of the stone, hitting down into the center of the niche I left a crack where the gem once was. _

_Claiming my prize, I realized a presence in the room with me. I couldn't see anyone, but I could feel it, someone was watching, some__**thing **__was watching. _

_Slightly frightened I ran out into the open arms of my mother crying in happiness in finding me. I tucked my prize into my pocket and no one had seen, except whatever it was that had been watching._

_End Flashback_

I frowned at the memory of that presence, every time I remember it becomes more vivid that something _was _actually there.

"Please put your seat backs and tray table into the upright and locked positions, we will be landing shortly, please turn off all electronic devices and prepare for landing"

Putting my bag back under the seat in front of me, I smiled over at my friend Erika, who was on the exchange as well, and I stared out the window as we descended to the airport.

_School the next morning_

"Class I'd like you all to meet our exchange students from America!" The teacher said catching the attention of the class.

"Hello, My name Kuroki Nikki, I just return to Japan, my Japanese is rusty…" I said a blush threatening to invade my cheeks.

"It's better than mine at least," My friend Erika stated in English, "Nitusa Erika"

"Nikki lived in Japan until she was 6 and moved to America, she hasn't spoken Japanese since." The teacher said helpfully, "Erika has been taking Japanese at her school in America. Class, be nice."

"Hai!" said the whole class.

"Kuroki-san please go take a seat next to Niwa-san, and Nitusa-san, next to Hiwatari-san"

"Hai"

"Hi, my name is Niwa Daisuke, It's nice to meet you, our last foreign exchange student was… well… never mind, it's nice to have someone normal." The kid next to her greeted with a smile and a nervous laugh.

"Nice to meet you too, Niwa-san." I returned the smile equally.

"My name is Hiwatari Satoshi, pleasure…" The kid next to Erika stared daggers at the two new girls then cast a glance over at Niwa-san who in turn returned the look understandingly. I was confused as hell…

"H-h-hello H-Hiwatari-san." Erika stuttered with a furious blush staining her cheeks as she looked over at the particularly handsome boy…

'This is going to be an interesting day' I thought.

"Niwa-san, as you know Kuroki-san will be staying with you through the duration of her exchange, please guide her around the school and help her with what she needs help with, I expect the same from you to Nitusa-san, Hiwatari-san."

"Hai"

Author: EEEEEEK!!! Still excited!!! R&R!


End file.
